


Wendy and the Neverland Spring

by LilMissAlternate (kittygirl320)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittygirl320/pseuds/LilMissAlternate
Summary: "Curiosity killed the cat"'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland', Lewis CarrollThere has never been a truer saying. In this alternate universe, Wendy becomes Persephone and Peter Pan becomes Hades.When Madam Mayor tells her about Neverland's resource, the Neverland Spring, Wendy couldn't be more curious. Neverland has always been the one realm her adoptive father refuses to take her to. Why, she's never found out. But this could be her chance.Little does she know how much she'll come to regret seizing that opportunity later when she catches the green eye of a certain boy-king with a cutting smirk.Read to find out why writers get such a curse as writer's block from time to time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Walkbynight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Walkbynight).
  * Inspired by [Darling Pan: Goddess Persephone becoming wife of god of Underworld Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444599) by Walkbynight. 



> This story was heavily inspired by the story of Persephone and the Pomegranate Seed. So you may see some similarities in the tone. 
> 
> For reference purposes, if you want to read the story of Hades and Persephone, the one I'm using has been taken from the book 'Myths & Legends' by Miles Kelly, starting from p.480 and ending on p.487.

Out of all the immortals in Storybrooke, a hidden quaint town in Maine protected by a magic barrier, Belle loved mortals the most. She was fascinated by them, much to the distaste of her mage husband Rumplestiltskin. 

A powerful influence in stories, she knew every book ever written, every story ever told. She could even gift ideas to aspiring writers and discard them from their minds if she so wished. In return, the world was filled to the brim with a never-ending supply of stories that kept Belle entertained without fail. 

No mortal knew the true source of inspiration, what entity graced them with such a gift, but they were grateful, expressing it in numerous creative ways of delivering their masterpieces. 

Belle and the powerful mage who knew almost all there was to know about magic, Rumplestiltskin, had taken in a daughter as a sister for their two sons Baelfire and Gideon. Being their only daughter and the boys' only sister, she swiftly became the family's golden girl, their pride and joy. A beautiful girl, she appreciated the mortals and what they did with the inspiration gifted to them, just like her adoptive mother. Wendy enjoyed exploring realms with her adoptive father whenever business called, listening to and reading tales created by the local inhabitants, and just all in all absorbing the magnificence of the creativity around her. Imagination really was the most magical thing she had ever seen. 

One day, the powerful sorceress and town's mayor, Regina, looked out from the window in her study. She smiled as she looked down at her garden where it's greatest feature was an apple tree below. Wendy was sharing another tale she'd picked up on from one of the most recent realms she'd visited with Rumplestiltskin. Her two best friends, Tink and Tiger Lily, and Regina's son, Henry, were listening intently, hanging on to every word she spoke. 

Then, from out of the corner of her eye, she saw _him_ lurking in the shadows, at the edge of the garden. Peter Pan, Boy-King of a neighbouring realm known as Neverland. 

Pan hardly left his realm. At least, that's what the townsfolk believed since they rarely saw him. But when he did visit Storybrooke, the atmosphere was tense. So tense, the immortals could feel it before he was spotted in the town. Not once had his visits gone unmentioned in the town's local newspaper, the Daily Mirror. 

When the Neverland ruler did arrive, it was never a friendly, casual visit. No, he despised realms overrun by mortals. When he visited, it was for business. And that business usually consisted of a less-than-civil meeting between himself and Rumplestiltskin. 

A sudden idea popped into the sorceress's head. She smirked. Neither Wendy nor Pan had ever been in love. But she could change that. And it would have Rumplestiltskin throwing a fit. The tables were about to turn in this game she played with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come so stay tuned!


	2. 1. Her Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little did Regina know, her plan was already set in motion before she'd even begun"  
> \- 'Wendy and the Neverland Spring'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning to all: this is a LONG chapter. Read at your own risk.

"Wendy," Regina called from the door. 

The three girls and Henry turned around. 

"Your mother's on her way to take you home. Why don't you girls come inside for a drink while we wait?" 

Playing right into her hands, Tink and Tiger Lily politely declined. Unlike Wendy, they were wary of Madam Mayor, suspicious of the power she held over Storybrooke and it's people. They believed that, much like Rumplestiltskin, Regina enjoyed manipulating others, having them do what she wished without a care in the world for what happened to them in the end. She was a dangerous sorceress proclaimed Evil Queen amongst her secret enemies. 

Regina internally smirked victoriously as she watched Tink and Tiger Lily leave. 

Once they were gone, she gestured with her head for Wendy and Henry to get inside, closing the door behind them. 

While Henry went upstairs to his room to continue reading his book - a gift to him from the well-respected Mary White-Charming and the town's protector David Charming - Regina led Wendy into her office where she told her to take a seat while she poured them some drinks. 

The drinks poured, Regina handed Wendy a glass before taking a seat opposite her in the chair near her desk. 

"So," Regina began. "How are you finding your travels with your father?" 

"Very fulfilling. It's amazing what mortals can do with the inspiration they're given." 

All right, so maybe Pan and Wendy were complete opposites in that respect. Where Wendy was fascinated by mortals like her mother, Pan would never waste so much as a thought on them. But, not everything was a bed of roses in a garden of love. 

Regina took a sip of her drink, silently reminding herself to tread carefully. 

"How familiar are you with a realm called Neverland?" 

"I've heard rumours. Father said it's too dangerous for me to visit with him." 

"It's dangerous, yes. But what if I told you there was a place in that realm that made the danger worth it?" Regina asked as she set her drink down, looking back up at Wendy with an intense look in her dark brown eyes. 

"What place?" 

"Have you ever heard of the Neverland Spring?"

Wendy shook her head. 

"It's possibly the most powerful spring ever to exist in the universe. It has magical properties that allow it to heal anyone who comes into contact with it's waters with an injury of some kind. It's rumoured to even heal those on the brink of death. It's the realm's main resource that would only run out if all the belief in the universe ceased." 

Wendy's eyes widened in fascination and it was all Regina could do to disguise her smirk with a wide smile. _She had her!_

"It sounds beautiful," she remarked. 

"And the mouth of the cave it resides in is only protected by the height of the tallest mountain the cave sits on and a wall of poisonous Dreamshade that's nothing a simple spell can't handle." 

"I would love to see it." 

"So why don't you?" 

"Father would never take me there," Wendy sighed with a shrug before slumping her shoulders. 

"Surely you don't intend on spending eternity travelling with your father? Sometimes, the best opportunities in adventure only reveal themselves to those travelling alone." 

* * *

 Little did Regina know, her plan was already set in motion before she'd even begun. Pan had flown over to Rumplestiltskin's pawn shop with only one thing on his mind. He strode confidently inside as if he owned the place. 

Upon hearing the bell above the door announce another customer, Rumplestiltskin's conversation with a potential _signee_ was brought to a halt. He turned his head and frowned when he saw just who had entered. It wasn't another customer. 

"Laddie," the Boy-King of Neverland greeted. 

Rumplestiltskin immediately dismissed his _business associate_ who left in a hurry. Why Pan called him Laddie, Rumplestiltskin would never know. 

The client out the door, Pan continued, "Your daughter is quite the... _admirable_ figure. I have come to take her back to my realm with me. You have my _word_ that I'll protect her." 

There was no doubt in Rumplestiltskin's mind that Pan could protect his daughter. There wasn't a spell he didn't know, a weapon he couldn't wield, a Neverlander that wasn't under his control. But who was to protect her from him? 

"Aah, as much as I would love to grant you permission to take my daughter back to your realm, she is this family's greatest treasure and neither my wife nor sons would allow it." 

A cool, calculative expression darkened the boy's elf-like features. 

"What if I offered you a deal?" 

"As much as I find a good deal hard to resist, I stand by my decision. No deal - no matter how good - is worth more than my family. My answer is no, Pan." 

Anger clouded Pan's green eyes. "Very well." 

Peter spun on his heels and stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind him. Rumplestiltskin was finally left alone with his thoughts, wondering what had suddenly piqued his interest in Wendy, nothing but the echo of the swaying bell serving as the solitary reminder of the demonic boy's presence. 

As Peter took off into the sky, heading back to his realm through a portal he'd created with a wave of his hand, he vowed that Wendy would be his. Peter Pan never failed. He always got what he wanted. 

* * *

 After bidding their goodbyes to the Mayor, Belle and Wendy began their walk back home and Wendy started talking about her time at Regina's castle, telling her mother about the story she chose to share and her best friends' and Henry's responses, choosing to leave out the part about Regina's strange talk. It was as if she _wanted_ Wendy to disobey her father's wishes and visit Neverland and it's spring. But why?  

"Well, you are quite the storyteller, Wendy. Maybe that's your power. Enchanting audiences with your deliveries," Belle complimented, snapping Wendy out of her thoughts. 

Wendy frowned. "That doesn't sound like much of a talent." 

Belle stopped dead in her tracks, causing Wendy to stop with her since their arms were linked. Wendy was taken aback to see an intense, sincere look in Belle's blue eyes when she turned to face her. 

"Wendy, you of all immortals should understand how the smallest things can make the biggest difference." 

As they continued on their way, Wendy remained in a state of bewilderment, which she would quickly snap out of once they reached the mansion. 

* * *

The pair entered the mansion, Belle closing the door behind them. 

Wendy almost jumped out of her skin when she turned to see her father standing in front of the stairs, just staring intensely at her. 

Belle gasped, having turned around and _finally_ noticed her husband standing there. 

"Oh, Rumple! I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were there." 

Rumplestiltskin smiled a forced, reassuring smile. 

"That's okay, Belle. Would you mind giving Wendy and I some time alone to talk?" 

After thinking it over for a minute, Belle shook her head. "Not at all. I'll be in the library if anyone wants me." 

The library, unlike the one Belle managed as a business, was a huge room inside the mansion filled with rows upon rows of books personalised to Belle's and Wendy's tastes, complete with a comfortable Chaise Longue sofa beneath the main window. Both father and daughter knew they wouldn't be seeing her for a good couple of hours unless they purposefully sought her out. 

Once Belle had walked past her husband and ascended the stairs, he began glaring at his daughter. 

In a low voice, Rumplestiltskin growled, "My office. Now." 

Knowing not to push him in such a mood, Wendy obediently trailed behind her father as he led the way down the hallway towards the door on the far wall at the end. A single black door which held Rumplestiltskin's office behind it. 

Once they reached the door, Rumplestiltskin brandished his large metal ring holding many keys and inserted one into the lock. Opening the door, he stepped inside and crossed the room, sliding into the leather chair behind his desk. 

As Wendy entered and crossed over the threshold, her father ordered, "Close the door." 

Wendy did as she was told. 

"Have a seat." 

 She obeyed and sat in one of the leather Chesterfield-styled corner sofas on the opposite side of the desk. Like she always did, she quickly observed the room since she rarely entered. It was her father's own private space after all. 

Nothing about the room had changed; except for maybe a few more framed contracts that had become a success hung up on the wall, some new glass flasks containing spells Rumplestiltskin had cooked up placed in the display cabinet, and a new object in a glass case pushed up against the wall. A small leatherbound book. 

When she returned her full attention to her father, Wendy asked, "Where did you get that book? What is it?" 

She wasn't completely naive; she was aware of why her father owned a pawn shop. He wasn't pure, though he tried to be good for his family. Unfortunately, there are some aspects of a person you can't change no matter how hard you try. 

"Never mind about that. A small object on display is not why I brought you in here. I received an interesting visit today..."

"What does that have to do with me? You once told me you get new visitors all the time." 

"He wasn't there for an object. He was in my pawn shop asking about you." 

"A-asking about...about me? Who...who..."

"It was Pan, Wendy!" Rumplestiltskin snapped. "It was Pan who visited me in _my_ pawn shop asking about _you."_

"P-Pan as in..."

"Yes, Wendy. Pan as in Peter Pan, Boy-King of the realm Neverland. He came into my pawn shop wanting to take you back with him to his realm."

"Why would he..."

"That's what I want to know."

Wendy tensed. She didn't have any idea what he was talking about and she didn't know why every word she uttered was making him less and less patient. 

"What?" she asked meekly. 

"You tell me how you piqued his interest. Dammit, Wendy! I told you never to set foot in that realm. Do you realise what you've done?" 

Wendy shot to her feet. 

"What I've done? I never..." she cried indignantly, though she was cut off. 

"I told you to never go there!" Rumplestiltskin shouted as he too rose to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at his daughter. 

"Why won't you listen?" she asked as tears welled in her eyes. 

"You are banned, young lady!" 

Silence. A heavy statement like a knife that was pressed threateningly against the bond between father and daughter. Both knew full well what the statement meant, but Wendy didn't want to believe it. 

"What?" 

Rumplestiltskin's own lip trembled while he breathed heavily, as if his next words were killing him inside. 

"You're banned from visiting other realms with me until I can reason somehow with Pan." 

"But I've heard he's impossible to-"

"Then I guess you'll be spending plenty more time in Storybrooke. It's for your own good, that's final." 

"But-"

"That's final!"

Wendy slammed her hands on the desk, glaring at him like she'd never glared before. It was her one joy, the one thing she looked forward to more than anything else. She wasn't a materialistic immortal. She preferred the memories that would last over an object that would soon break or fade with time. And her father was taking it away from her over something she hadn't done, something he wasn't allowing her to defend herself against. 

"I hate you!" she declared and stormed out of the room, her heart hammering relentlessly against her rib cage. 

Rumplestiltskin tried calling after her but she'd already slammed the door in her wake. He collapsed back in his chair, sighing in defeat. 

Meanwhile, Wendy was making her way stomping up the stairs when she bumped into her concerned mother halfway up. 

"I heard banging. What's going on?" 

Wendy didn't answer. She just burst into tears and ran straight past her. 

"Wendy?" Belle called after her. 

Her daughter ignored her. 

When Wendy eventually reached her room inside the turret, she threw the door open, ran and threw herself onto her bed, burrowing her face into her pillows. She sobbed into them as the door shut on its own. 

She could not _believe_ her father. Never had she seen him so angry at her that he wouldn't even give her a chance to speak. Why was it so hard for him to believe she didn't go to Neverland when she'd always been a good, obedient daughter? Most importantly, _why_ did Pan want _her_ out of all the immortals when they'd never met? She herself only knew what the rumours claimed to be true. 

Suddenly, as if a penny dropped in her mind, Wendy lifted her head up off the pillow, her brown eyes freezing over into a determined, resolute expression. 

_If he's already punishing me for something I didn't do, then I might as well do it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the beginning, this was a long chapter, but many thanks to those of you who stuck with it until the end. Congrats for making it this far. 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon.


	3. 2. Magic Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is it so easy for you to trust the word of the trickiest immortal that has ever visited this town - one you despise, let's not forget - and not the word of our daughter who has never given you any reason not to trust her?"  
> \- Belle to Rumplestiltskin, 'Wendy and the Neverland Spring'

**Reminder:**

_**Suddenly, as if a penny dropped in her mind, Wendy lifted her head up off the pillow, her brown eyes freezing over into a determined, resolute expression.** _  
**If he's already punishing me for something I didn't do, then I might as well do it!**

* * *

Slowly, Wendy slid up into a sitting position. She gripped the sheets either side of her while sliding her legs over the edge of the bed. Squeezing her eyes shut, she started the process of calming herself down so she could make as less noise as possible - though not so calm she risked getting second thoughts about her decision. 

Once she felt she was calm enough, Wendy slipped off the bed and started to prepare. She walked round to the foot of the bed and lifted the lid of the wooden white ottoman. She pulled out her handbag she used for travelling, packing all of her usual necessities: some reading books, her journal and pen, some clothes, etc. While it wouldn't all normally fit into a regular handbag, this was no ordinary mortal's handbag. It could fit as many items as the owner wanted. It was a gift from Rumplestiltskin to his adopted daughter which he then laced with a spell that would adjust the amount of items it could carry to Wendy's wishes. 

Everything packed, Wendy internally groaned. While her shoes had been in the wardrobe, her coat was downstairs. She _had_ been planning on sneaking out of the window, but gathered that was no longer an option for fear of being at higher risk of bumping into someone somewhere along the way. 

She padded out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. As she crept downstairs, she winced when she heard her parents arguing. Not wanting to know what it was over this time, feeling thankful the argument sounded like it was taking place in Rumplestiltskin's office, she hurried over to the cupboard and grabbed her coat. Arms tucked into the sleeves, she buttoned up the peacoat and hurriedly tied the cord into a bow. 

Wendy frowned when her gaze was diverted from the bow she'd tied. A corner of a white piece of paper caught the corner of her eye. A small white rectangular piece, as she became more focused on it, must have tumbled out of her pocket as she was putting her coat on. Crouching down, she picked it up and turned it over. It was a note not written in her handwriting. She had a habit of putting stuff away then forgetting about it, so she read the note. 

Wendy clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in realisation. This was the note Regina gave her when she told her about Neverland. Instructions on how to get there! 

Tightening her grip on the note, She headed for the door, slowing down just as she reached it. 

"Why is it so easy for you to trust the word of the trickiest immortal that has ever visited the town - one you despise, let's not forget - and not the word of our daughter who has never given you any reason not to trust her?"

It was her mother's voice. 

Did she still dare? Just because her father told her not to? No! It wasn't just that. Wendy longed for an adventure of her own, wanted a story _she_ could return home to _tell him_ about. Maybe then he would start treating her like the immortal she had become, and not the shy little orphan she used to be whom Belle had taken a shine to all those years ago. 

Squaring her shoulders, Wendy took a deep breath. She tugged open the door, carefully. Slowly. Bit by bit until, eventually, there was a gap big enough for her to slip through. 

An equally cautious shut of the door behind her and, with a quick read of the first instruction, Wendy was that much closer. She was going on an adventure. 

* * *

Throughout her time packing and sneaking around the house before quietly leaving for Neverland, Wendy had been unaware of the black-haired immortal watching her through every mirror of the mansion. 

Regina smirked triumphantly in her office as she watched her plan unfold. Wendy and Pan would soon meet and Rumplestiltskin would be _furious._

But, like always when she fancied herself the victor in this game of chess she and Rumplestiltskin played, she forgot just how furious her old mentor could get... 

* * *

"Whether I believe him over her or not is not the reason why I'm banning her, Belle!" 

Both Rumplestiltskin and Belle were stood in his office; Rumplestiltskin behind his desk, and Belle in front of it. He had his hands gripping the edge of his desk while she stood with her arms crossed. 

"Then why are you? Why are you banning our daughter from the one thing she looks forward to, the one thing that just might bring her inner power forward?" she demanded, tears welling in her blue eyes. 

"How do you know she has inner power, Belle? She is our adopted daughter - not our biological daughter. She could just be magicborn." 

"With her enthusiasm and way of entertaining those around her? Anyway...that's not the issue here. Look. Why did you ban Wendy from exploring the Universe with you?"   

"I told you. Pan visited me in my shop and asked to take her back to his realm. When I refused...he had that look in his eyes. A look I know all too well. Pan gets what Pan wants and he looked like he really wanted Wendy. I didn't just ban Wendy because I believed she went to Neverland, Belle. Looking back, maybe I could have handled that differently. I banned her because I know Pan. If she's not kept under our watch, he _will_ get her." 

"So what now? You ban her for eternity? Until Pan suddenly decides to no longer associate himself with any part of Storybrooke? You do know how erratic his visits are, right? He can go a whole century before visiting again." 

"Yes. I know that, Belle. I just need some time to compose a deal he can't refuse. One that should divert his attention from Wendy. In the meantime, I..." 

"You..." Belle prompted. 

"I hate when Wendy's upset with me," Rumplestiltskin admitted, bowing his head. 

Belle sighed and bowed her head before looking back up at her husband. 

"I'll try to talk to her. She'll eventually come around. In the meantime, instead of waiting for that to happen, you can start putting a deal together so she can get back to travelling with you." 

Rumplestiltskin nodded, watching as his wife turned on her heels and walked across the room. 

"Belle..." he called after her just as she'd opened the door to leave. "...Thank you." 

Belle nodded, smiling softly before leaving and closing the door behind her. 

Once more, Rumplestiltskin was left alone to take a pen and plain scroll out from his desk and start thinking. 

While he began thinking back to all those deals he'd composed that had pleased Pan before, Belle headed up the stairs to Wendy's room. 

As she reached the floor her daughter's room was on, she bumped into her son, Gideon. Although she still treated Baelfire, or Bae as he preferred, like her own, he was actually the result of a union between Rumplestiltskin and his previous wife. 

"Gideon. What's wrong, son?" Belle asked as she took in the look on his face. It looked like he had something on his mind. 

"I heard yelling. What's going on, Ma?" he asked. 

Belle sighed. 

""Your father and sister got into a row." 

Gideon's eyes widened. 

"Oh no! Don't worry, it's getting sorted. I just need to speak to your sister; I've already spoken to your father." 

"Okay..." said Gideon, a little unsure. "But I would give her some time to herself. I think I heard her crying." 

Belle nodded and continued on her way, allowing Gideon to descend the stairs. 

Once Belle reached her daughter's room, she rapped cautiously on the door. 

When no response came from the other side of the door, she continued by saying, "Wendy...I just wanted to say I spoke to your father. He has a reason for reacting the way he did. Granted, there's no good reason for it, but he does have one. When you're ready, maybe talk to him?" Still no reply. "Or talk to me about your side of the story? I don't believe you went to Neverland and I'm always here to listen." Nothing. "All right, just come out when you're ready to talk." 

Sighing in defeat, Belle turned and walked away. Wendy was too polite to ever miss dinner, so hopefully she would get the chance to talk to her then. 

* * *

Wendy stood in front of the largest tree in the pine woods - just like Regina's note instructed - which outlined the town, a small velvet sack gripped securely in her hand. Where her power had not yet come through, she had no way of opening a portal out of thin air herself. So, Regina's note had first directed Wendy to the location of a single magic bean that had been secretly tucked away for a 'rainy day'. Then, the note brought Wendy to the exact spot where she could use it. Neverland, you see, was one of those realms with selected gateways those who weren't Pan himself had to find and use to reach his realm.  

Taking a deep breath, she took out the bean, about to throw it at the trunk of the largest tree in the woods, when she heard a yell and the pounding of feet behind her. 

"Wendy!" _Tink._  

Wendy spun around, discovering Tink and Tiger Lily running towards her. 

Upon reaching her, both panting, Tink asked, "What's that?" 

Wendy opened her hand to reveal the magic bean. 

 _"Woah!"_ Tiger Lily and Tink chorused. 

"Is that..." Tiger Lily asked.  

"A magic bean," Wendy confirmed. 

Tink narrowed her bright green eyes, knowing full well how rare they were. "Where did you get it?" 

"When Regina invited me inside, she wrote some instructions down for me," she explained, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out the small crumpled piece of paper. 

"Instructions to what?" Tiger Lily asked, stepping closer to take a look herself. 

"Neverland." 

Tiger Lily jumped back, both hers and Tink's eyes widening. 

Tink started shaking her head. 

"No, Wendy! No way. you seriously want to go there?" Tink demanded. 

"It never crossed my mind until Father accused me of going there." 

"Why would he accuse you of going there?" Tiger Lily asked. 

"Pan visited him in his shop and wanted to take me back to Neverland with him. Father thinks I spoke to him because I caught his eye. But I've never even seen him." 

"So you're going even when your father's already punishing you for it?" Tink asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Wendy nodded.

"You're still going after _Regina_ has given you the instructions on how to do so and finding out that _Pan_ has taken an interest in you?" 

She nodded again. 

"So far, I'm only seeing the reasons why you shouldn't go," Tink said, crossing her arms. 

"Come _on,_ Tink. I'll be straight back. I might only have one magic bean, but Regina also left me instructions on where to find the gateway in Neverland that can get me back to Storybrooke." 

"I don't like this," Tiger Lily stated. "You've been given instructions by a conniving immortal on how to get to a realm that belongs to the immortal who already wants to keep you there." 

"What do you two have against Regina?" 

"Wendy, she's just using you for some gain we don't know of," Tink said, trying to convince her friend not to go. "For all we know, she's conspiring with Pan to trap you there in order to get to your father. Their rivalry's no secret in this town and both Pan and Regina hate your father." 

"If you two are so worried, why don't you come with me?" 

"What?" Tink and Tiger Lily chorused once again, taken aback by the sudden offer. 

"I'm going whether you're coming along or not. So, what do you two want to do?" Wendy asked them with a raised eyebrow and stood in such a stance the pair knew their friend was _not_ backing out.

The pair shared a look. It was evident that Wendy could not be swayed from the adventure made possible. While this was a reckless idea, it was better for them to join her and stop her from doing something even more reckless in a realm unfamiliar to her. So, they told her they'd go with her. 

Following the instructions, Wendy turned back to face the tree and threw the magic bean at it. 

The three immortals watched with gaping mouths and wide awestruck eyes as the very bark on the tree began to swirl. A glow started to break through the swirling pattern forming on the trunk. Eventually, the glow became almost as strong as the sun itself. It looked like the light on its own cast the bark off the tree with an intense force and a strong portal was projected from the tree. It felt like the portal was making a very strong, loud wind. Leaves flew up into the air and the few animals that were nearby shrieked before either scurrying or flying away.   

The girls shared a hesitant glance before Wendy stepped forward, taking the first leap. Knowing no portal was ever open for long, Tink and Tiger Lily quickly followed, the portal swallowing them up whole. 

The portal closed behind them. The wind died down. The tree returned to normal. Silence. You would never have guessed a magic bean had just been cast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Neverland! 
> 
> Be warned: there's a bit of a time skip in the next chapter. Remember: while a day feels like it's gone by in Neverland, only an hour has gone by in Storybrooke. Each day passes differently in each realm.


End file.
